1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaged semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to structures configured to provide radio frequency (RF) isolation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Packaged semiconductor modules can include integrated shielding technology. To form a shield, which can be referred to as a “Faraday cage,” a top conductive layer can be electrically connected to a racetrack by other conductive features. A racetrack can be a conductive feature in the substrate along a periphery of the substrate. The racetrack can be configured at a ground potential. The racetrack can be electrically connected to conductive features in a different layer of the substrate by a plurality of vias. One or more layers in the substrate can each include a racetrack.
For instance, the racetrack can be electrically connected to a ground plane and form a portion of an electrical connection between the top conductive layer and the ground plane. The racetrack can function as part of the shield itself. However, the racetrack consumes area in the packaged module. At the same time, the racetrack can affect a strength of the ground connection of the shield.